Sudden Death
by reikamae
Summary: *Discontinued due to Mary Sue thingys..... At least I stopped when I knew it was going to be a Mary Sue!!!!*


A/N: Well, this is my first Megami Kouhosei/ Candidate for Goddess/ Pilot Candidate (Choose your pick... ^_^) fic, so not alot of the information will be correct. And also their personalities might be different because I haven't seen all the episodes yet. (I've seen only about half of them.) Oh yea- I don't own any of the characters- except for the new kid, of course...  
  
  
  
..:: Sudden Death ::...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, I heard there's going to be a new student coming today..." Zero said as he set his tray next to Roose's.   
  
Roose turned to him. "Yeah! I heard that he's going to be the sixth candidate! Maybe he can bunk with us!" He swallowed his food.  
  
"Well, we all have training next with Instructor Azuma, so maybe he'll be there." After Zero had said this, everybody ate as fast as they could and gathered at the door to rush in to their last class.  
  
"Yes, the rumors are true, for once. Kai, our new student, will be coming in shortly. But until then, get lined up on the back wall as I bring in your repairers!" Azuma put down his clipboard and walked out of the room. As soon as he left, and everyone was lined numerically, conversation broke out.  
  
"I wonder what he's gonna look like..."  
  
"Who cares about him, what about his repairer?!"  
  
As this was all going on, Hiead folded his arms, leaned back and closed his eyes. He seemed to know something that the others didn't...  
  
~*~  
  
"Hurry with that wrapping paper, Saki! We need to wrap this before Instructor gets here!" Kizna hurriedly put the finishing touches on the card that she had made for Kai. She was very excited today because she got the privilege to be a temporary repairer for Kai. Finally everybody got it together and finished the present just in time.  
  
"Alright girls, I'll lead you all to the training room and you are to wait until your partner comes in and stands by you. By then Kai will be with them. I'm going to get Kai now, so wait there patiently..." He turned right after he saw that they all were inside.  
  
Kizna ran and stood next to Ikhny. "I can't wait for him to get here! This is going to be soooo cool!"  
  
Ikhny turned to face Kizna and smiled. "...Me either... I just hope that Hiead approves for me to be friends with him..."  
  
"You'll be fine."  
  
~*~  
  
The door opened soundlessly so they didn't notice the girl that just walked in. She was about 14 and had dark hair that was naturally highlighted to match her eyes. She looked around and tugged at her shirt when she noticed the room was filled with all boys.  
  
Everybody was talking about the new kid and his repairer, so it had gotten loud. "Students! " He clapped his hands. "Attention! Ahem... we have a new student here at GOA-" Instructor Azuma was interrupted by Yamagi who was too eager to listen.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, so here's his repairer... but where is he?" The impatient Yamagi put his hands on his hips.  
  
Azuma gave him an icy glare. "This is Ikaila Tsutomu... she is going to be the sixth Candidate for Goddess..."  
  
Everybody's jaw in the room dropped to the floor except for Hiead who just folded his arms and leaned back against the wall. Zero was the only one brave enough one to speak after a few minutes of silence. "W-what?! But can't Candidates only be guys?!"  
  
Clay faced Zero and pushed his glasses up with his finger. "Teela would be the counter-example to that statement." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
Azuma put his clipboard down and told them he would go and get the girls in the other room and then left.  
  
Zero glared at Clay then shrugged. He cautiously walked over to her like she was some alien and circled her, carefully taking in every detail. She had light brown hair with red streaks that was short and flipped out on the ends. Her wine red eyes were glassy and so innocent... sorta reminded him of Hiead's... but he shook his head and got rid of the thought immediately. She was dressed kind of oddly, wearing pants that came to her knees and a shirt that was sort of 'ripped' in half sideways. One sleeve was short and covered her right shoulder and the other shoulder was bare. (A/N: I plan to draw a picture of her...) "...You're... Kai?"  
  
Her beautiful red eyes hardened. "Yeah, that's me." She narrowed her eyebrows. "Since you know my name, what's yours?"  
  
Her words came out cold and sent a shiver down Zero's back making him straighten up. "Candidate number 88, Zero Enna."  
  
That signaled everybody else to introduce themselves. "Candidate number 85, Roose Sawamura."  
  
"Yamagi Kushida, 86."  
  
"Clay Cliff Fortan, number 89."  
  
Hiead was the only one that hadn't moved. And by the look on his face, he didn't seem to care at all. He was still leaning against the wall with closed eyes.   
  
Yamagi poked him. "Hiead... I think she wants to know who you are..."  
  
Hiead's eyes popped open, his glassy eyes focusing on Ikaila. "She already knows who I am..."  
  
This seemed to infuriate Ikaila because she held out her right arm in the direction of the glass cabinet filled with all sorts of blades. When Zero looked into her eyes, they flashed silver, and her hair glowed turquoise symbolizing the use of the EX power. He looked back at Hiead and there was a blade held right in front of his throat- barely touching his skin.  
  
  
  
The other guys were probably just amazed. "Wow! She didn't even move a muscle!"  
  
Hiead stood up and calmly yawned. "It's about time you made it this far..."  
  
Ikaila took a few steps forward. "What's that supposed to mean?" She spat out.  
  
"Well, with you being a girl and all..." Soundlessly the knife pressed harder against his throat. You could see Hiead's skin fold over the shiny metal.   
  
Just then the Instructor walked in with the repairers. In an instant everything was back to normal, except everyone's faces. "Repairers, stand by your partners. I will give you instructions for tomorrow's training day. Then you are all to retire to your quarters."  
  
  
  
A/N: So, how'd you like it? I'll only continue this if I get reviews back or on a special request. I promise though that this will be a very exciting story. (I hope- the plot gets... twisty and sort of romantic I guess...) Please Review!!! 


End file.
